HCV, a human pathogen, is an RNA virus belonging to the Hepacivirus genus in the Flaviviridae family. As is characteristic with all other members of the Flaviviridae family, HCV has enveloped virions that contain a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins in one single, uninterrupted, open reading frame. The open reading frame comprises approximately 9500 nucleotides encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. The polyprotein comprises a core protein, envelope proteins E1 and E2, a membrane bound protein p7, and the non-structural proteins NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A and NS5B. A cellular protease cleaves the viral protein at the NS2-NS3 junction allowing a viral protease (NS3 protease) to mediate subsequent cleavages. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS2 and NS4A may, too, be involved in proteolytic activity. NS5A is a phosphoprotein involved in replication. NS5B is a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2004/0265792, published 30 Dec. 2004, mentions that inhibition of the aforementioned non-structural proteins may inhibit HCV replication.
HCV infection is associated with progressive liver pathology, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. HCV-associated end-stage liver disease is the most frequent indication for liver transplantation among adults. Chronic hepatitis C may be treated with a once-weekly injection of peginterferon-alpha in combination with daily ribavarin. Peginterferon-alpha is interferon-alpha attached to polyethylene glycol to slow elimination of the drug from the body. This results in enhanced compliance and clinically superior anti-viral activity when compared to treatments of interferon-alpha daily injections. Substantial limitations to efficacy and tolerability remain as many users suffer from side effects and viral elimination from the body is often inadequate.
Attempts have been made to design drugs that specifically inhibit functions of the hepatitis C virus. Boehringer Ingelheim U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,180 mentions tri-peptide compounds as HCV serine protease inhibitors proposed for treatment of HCV infection.
Another approach is ISIS-14803 (Isis Pharmaceuticals), an antisense inhibitor complementary to a conserved sequence of the hepatitis C virus RNA. This molecule binds to the viral RNA and inhibits the expression of proteins required for replication.
Inhibition of HCV translation, by a yeast RNA that binds to cellular polypeptides and prevents their interaction with the viral internal ribosome entry site (IRES), is described in Das et al, J. VIROLOGY, 72(7):5638-5647 (1998).
Fused-bicyclic heterocyclic compounds have been proposed for diverse life-science-related uses. Examples of such heterocyclic compounds include naphthyridine, pyridopyrimidine, pyrimidopyrimidine, pyrazolopyrimidine and thiazolo/thienopyrimidine compounds.
Naphthyridine-type fused-bicyclic compounds have been investigated for disease-treatment uses. For example, Boots WO 93/13097, published 8 Jul. 1993, mentions [1,8]naphthyridine compounds, such as ethyl 4-(4-methoxyanilino)-6-ethoxy-7-methyl-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylate hydrochloride, proposed for use as anti-rheumatic agents. Boots WO 95/00511, published 5 Jan. 1995, mentions substituted ring-fused 4-aminopyridines, such as 3-ethoxy-5-(2-ethoxy-5-pyridylamino)-2-methyl-1,8-naphthyridine, proposed for use as anti-rheumatic agents. Zeneca WO 98/13350, published 2 Apr. 1998, mentions [1,8]naphthyridine compounds, such as 2-acetamido-5-(2-fluoro-5-hydroxy-4-methylanilino)-1,8-naphthyridine hydrochloride, proposed as anti-angiogenic agents. Neurogen WO 2004/055004, published 1 Jul. 2004, mentions naphthyridine compounds as capsaicin-receptor modulators, specific compounds being 5-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylamino)-2-(3-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-[1,6]naphthyridine-7-carboxylic acid, and 2-methoxymethyl-4-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylamino)-7-(3-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-[1,8] naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid.
Pyridopyrimidine-type fused-bicyclic compounds have been investigated for various disease-treatment uses. For example, Pfizer WO 98/05661, published 12 Feb. 1998, mentions substituted pyridopyrimidine compounds, such as [8-(1-ethyl-propyl)-2-methyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-pyrido(2,3-d)pyrimidin-4-yl]-(2,4,6-trimethyl-phenyl)-amine, as corticotrophin releasing factor (hormone) CRF (CRH) antagonists proposed for treatment of Alzheimer's Disease and obesity. Pfizer WO 98/23613, published 4 Jun. 1998, mentions fused-bicyclic pyrimidine compounds, including pyridopyrimidinyl-aminophenyl compounds, such as (3-ethynyl-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl-amine, proposed for treatment of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer. Glaxo Wellcome U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,091, issued 2 Jan. 2001, mentions bicyclic heteroaromatic compounds, such as 4-(4-benzyloxyanilino)pyrido[2,3-d]-pyrimidine, as tyrosine kinase inhibitors proposed for treatment of fibrosis, inflammation, nervous system diseases and cancer. Eli Lilly WO 01/32632, published 10 May 2001, mentions 4-substituted pyrimidine compounds, including 2-trifluoromethyl-4-[2-(2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethylamino]pyrido-[2,3-d]pyrimidine hydrochloride, as mGluR1 antagonists proposed for treatment of neurological disorders associated with glutamate dysfunction such as convulsions, migraine, psychosis, anxiety and pain. Abbott Laboratories WO 01/57040 published 9 Aug. 2001, mentions 6,7-disubstituted-4-aminopyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds, such as 4-amino-6-(4-methylphenyl)-7-(4-bromophenyl)pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine, as adenosine kinase inhibitors proposed for treatment of pain and inflammation. Neurogen WO 2004/055004, published 1 Jul. 2004, mentions pyridopyrmidinyl-aminophenyl compounds, such as 2-methyl-2-{4-[2-methyl-7-(3-methyl-pyridin-2-yl)-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamino]-phenyl}-propionic acid, as capsaicin-receptor modulators. Pfizer U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,733, issued 28 May 2002, mentions heterocyclic ring-fused pyrimidine compounds, such as 3-chloro-phenyl-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-yl-amine, proposed for treatment of hyper-proliferative disease, such as cancer.
Pyrimidopyrimidine-type fused bicyclic compounds have been investigated for both pest-control and disease-treatment uses. For example, Dow Elanco U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,749, issued 27 Sep. 1994, mentions 4-substituted-pyrimido[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds proposed for use as fungicides, insecticides and miticides. Warner-Lambert WO 95/19774, published 27 Jul. 1995, mentions pyrimidopyrimidine compounds, such as 4-benzylamino-7-methylaminopyrimido[4,5-d]pyrimidine, as tyrosine kinase inhibitors proposed for treatment of cancer, vascular restenosis and psoriasis.
Thienopyrimidine-type fused-bicyclic compounds have been investigated for various disease-treatment uses. For example, Warner-Lambert WO 95/19774, published 27 Jul. 1995, mentions fused heterocyclic pyrimidine compounds, including 4-(3-bromoanilino)thieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine, as tyrosine kinase inhibitors proposed for treatment of cancer, vascular restenosis and psoriasis. Glaxo Wellcome U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,091, issued 2 Jan. 2001, mentions bicyclic heteroaromatic compounds, such as 5-methyl-4-(4-phenoxyanilino)thieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine hydrochloride as tyrosine kinase inhibitors, proposed for treatment of fibrosis, inflammation, nervous system diseases and cancer. Eli Lilly WO 01/32632, published 10 May 2001, mentions 4-substituted-pyrimidine compounds, such as 6-methyl-4-[2,6-dichlorobenzylthio)ethylamino]thieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine hydrochloride, as mGluR1 antagonists proposed for treatment of neurological disorders associated with glutamate dysfunction such as convulsions, migraine, psychosis, anxiety and pain.
Bristol-Myers Squibb WO 2004/014852, published 19 Feb. 2004, mentions iminothiazolidinones, including fused-bicyclic derivatives of 2-(4-aminophenyl)-5H-thiazolo[2,3-6]quinazolin-3-one, as NS5A-protein-inhibitors proposed to prevent HCV replication.
Bristol-Myers Squibb WO 2004/014313, published 19 Feb. 2004, mentions combination therapies for treatment of viral diseases, including iminothiazolidinone NS5A-protein-inhibiting anti-HCV compounds in combination with other agents capable of interfering with HCV function.